


Pokażę Ci znacznie więcej

by CyanideEmperor



Category: Quills (2000)
Genre: Coulmier docenia prozę De Sade'a, Drabble, M/M, ale pisałam pół godziny, co prawda spóźniona, trzydziestominutówka, złe książki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideEmperor/pseuds/CyanideEmperor
Summary: Coulmier decyduje się zgłębić twórczość podopiecznego.





	Pokażę Ci znacznie więcej

**Author's Note:**

> Nie umiem w tytuły.

Ojciec Coulmier trzymał w swych dłoniach cienką książkę w białej, prostej oprawie, która z pozoru niczym się nie wyróżniała. Jego ręce drżały, nazwisko jego pacjenta na okładce wprost raziło go po oczach. Treść tego tomiska napawała go obrzydzeniem, jednak nie mógł się jej oprzeć. Jeśli chciał, aby markiz w końcu ozdrowiał, musiał dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie siedzi w jego perwersyjnym, chorym umyśle. Wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył książkę, aby zagłębić się w studium moralnego upadku społeczeństwa. Wręcz zdawało mu się, że nozdrza wypełnia mu słodki i kuszący zapach zgnilizny, gdy przed oczami kolejno stawały mu opisane przez Markiza sceny erotyczne, gwałcące wszystkie moralne normy, którymi Coulmier był spętany. Krew i sperma w powieściach markiza tworzyły jedną, różowawą ciecz, a podczas lektury, Coulmier czuł się, jakby był w niej zanurzony po szyję. Z jednej strony tekst napawał go przerażeniem i sprawiał, że przechodziły go dreszcze, lecz z drugiej… Ksiądz pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna poczuł ten rodzaj ciepła w podbrzuszu, a spodnie pod sutanną zrobiły się podejrzanie ciasne. Jego lico skąpało się w czerwieni, lecz ręka powędrowała tam, gdzie każdy dotyk był grzechem. Ojciec zamknął oczy i wyciągnął ze spodni obrzmiałą męskość, w książce markiza odnalazł szczegółową instrukcję tego co powinien uczynić, jak pozbyć się wywołanego sugestywnymi opisami podniecenia. O tak, od tej przeklętej pozycji robiło mu się gorąco, jego pacjent potrafił pobudzić wyobraźnie. Przejechał palcem po wrażliwej skórze i niepewnie chwycił członka u podstawy, by wykonać kilka stymulujących ruchów. Niewiele mu trzeba było do spełnienia, już po chwili kartki powieści kleiły się od białej cieczy, a on sam spoglądał na swoje dzieło przerażony. Szybko zamknął książkę i zdecydował się oddać ją autorowi, by nigdy już jej nie otworzyć. 

***

Markiz De Sade próbował rozkleić strony własnej powieści z delikatnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Przyłożył książkę do nozdrzy wdychając charakterystyczny zapach. Coulmier, dzieło spodobało się ojczulkowi. Na samą myśl o tym, że jego słowa zdołały podniecić księdza, upadłemu arystokracie zrobiło się ciepło na sercu, to była najlepsza recenzja jaką mógł otrzymać. Spojrzał na stojącego nieopodal duszpasterza, którego policzki uroczo się rumieniły. Mężczyzna ukrył wzrok w podłodze, licząc zapewne, że pacjent nie dowie się o jego uczynku. Sade odłożył książkę i podszedł do duchownego.  
\- Ależ ojcze, czy to nie jest wbrew regułom? – zadrwił z niego i ujął w dłoń jego podbródek. Ich usta złączyły się w krótkim pocałunku, tym razem duchowny nie protestował. Ciepłe wargi markiza smakowały słodkim winem i jeszcze słodszym grzechem. – Pokażę Ci znacznie więcej, niż zdołają pomieścić karty powieści. – obiecał.


End file.
